


February 23, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos smiled while they enjoyed every minute of battling two Smallville villains.





	February 23, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos smiled while they enjoyed every minute of battling two Smallville villains in order to protect others.

THE END


End file.
